Afterimage
by nekked
Summary: She doesn't know him. But she will. — Rufus/Lucy; smut


**A/N:** _I'm hoping I can look forward to reading stuff for them that isn't mine? Yes? Yes. :| _

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"You are a beautiful woman..."<p>

Lucy's blonde hair cascaded over the edge of the bed, a sliver of moon peeking through the curtains on the window highlighting her hair line enough to make known the sweat that had developed there. The golden strands rippled with the rest of her body, a wave at the will of the pull of the gravity of his lips…

"You're soaked," he moaned, tongue sliding up from the opening of her vagina to tease her where she wanted it most. He gave a fulfilling suck before moving over to kiss her quivering thigh.

"Don't," she wheezed weakly, staring glossy eyed at the ceiling and burning with every thick stroke of the tongue over her swollen clit. He blinked his long lashes and smiled into her folds.

"Don't what."

"Stop…"

"Very well…"

She tangled her fingers in his hair, nails raking over his scalp while he worked. Two fingers rubbed at the inside, his mouth free to ravage the surface. Over stimulated to a point she hadn't been able to conceive before, all the things she felt came rushing up from her throat in the form of a lusty scream; he lapped at the more liquid praises her bottom half produced. She was warm. Warm and smelling of sex. It was unbelievably arousing just to listen to her tired little mewls and know she was like this because of him.

"In me," she panted needily, trying to drag him up from between her legs. He chuckled at how much her tone had changed from the first time he'd confessed he might fancy her and asked her out on a date. She'd refused him out right, claiming everyone from Sabertooth was scum. He admired her loyalty, but it hadn't made getting her to like him easy. Not that easy was what he wanted.

He cradled her to his chest, rocking into her with gentle, conscious thrusts. He could wait for her to give the word for rougher stuff. But she was cute like this. It wasn't so bad just having someone to hold onto.

"You could have any girl you want," she'd pointed out the night she'd finally given in and let him hold her hand. Earning her trust and trying to learn a little more about her had paid off, and even though she was right, he figured it was just a last line of defense he had to walk over. He'd smoothly pointed out that she wasn't exactly short on male attention.

"Ung…y-yes," she breathed, sighing into his kisses and letting the sexy sounds of their love making lull her further into a pleasurable stupor. He ground into her a little, kissing her neck when she flinched and went rigid with her second orgasm. There was a satisfied groan that escaped his mouth, and he laid on top of her so they could exchange afterglow. She petted his head lovingly.

"You let me do this," he murmured, leaning up to kiss her jaw, "even though you know how it will go now…"

She paused in her petting, then said through the hitch in her voice, "How many times have I fallen in love with you…"

"I won't let you forget the love," he reassured her. "I already know you too well to let the information go to waste. You'll always feel the love." He took her fingers and brought them to his lips. "You just won't understand why you feel it. But every time, I'll make you see a little better."

"…Then when will it be enough for you."

He wasn't sure. Maybe never.

"You would go on playing with my mind this way…"

"Will you allow it?"

Silence.

She seemed to never really know what to say to that.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke, clear headed and smiling at the thought of starting out on whatever adventure the new day had in store. A new job, the prospect of seeing her friends and eating Mira's food...it was all making everything look pretty promising. She did wonder a bit at why she had slept naked…<p>

She fixed herself up, and headed out the door, only to be greeted by a strange man. Well, he appeared strange. For some reason when she looked at him though…

"Do I…know you?" she asked cautiously, scanning the recess' of her mind for clues.

He walked over, took her hand and brought it to his lips while giving her a look from behind his mask.

"No. But you will."


End file.
